


Vid - My West Hollywood Lifestyle Whatever - Angel

by luminosity



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-31
Updated: 2004-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	Vid - My West Hollywood Lifestyle Whatever - Angel

A Vidder's Testimony

[sockkpuppett comes to the LJ pulpit, vid in hand, organ music is playing]

There comes a time in a vidder's life, brethren and cistern, when she has to re-examine and re-evaluate just what she thinks she's doing. That time for sisabet and me is now. We've asked each other if, all things are equal, have we actually managed to vid the *truth* of Angel? The *essence*, if you will? If we've done a service or disservice to this character?

[sisabet stands next to sockkpuppett, humming softly]

We've concluded that although fantasy vids and AU's are all well and good, we must occasionally vid the truth, at least as we see it, and to the best of our ability. We meditated and discussed and faced East. We pondered and philosophized and argued, each of us presenting *our side* to the other until we reached this agreement. Canon is canon. No easy way out here. We'd like to share our conclusions with y'all now.

[sisabet : AMEN, Sistah!]

We've come full circle brethren and cistern. Back in the fall, we were *lost*. LOST, I say! We got on our knees and repented of our evil ways. We learned, yes we did! We learned that what goes around comes around, and this vid is proof.

[sisabet: PROOF! {sings softly}]

You reap what you sow.

[sisabet: ... what you sow!]

So now, please. Please, my brothers and sisters, share with us in this time of revelation and epiphany. Come forward now! This is the time. This is the place. This is your invitation to find the TRUTH.

[sisabet: AMEN, Amen. The Truth!]


End file.
